paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fletcher
Fletcher is a sports pup and the older half brother of Chase and Harper. He is the son of Brooke and Athlone and is Chiefs step-son. He is the mentor to Huck, who is his sports trainee. He is a present gen pup owned by MidnightCollies General Appearance Fletcher is a tall, fluffy german shepherd, husky mix. He has markings similar to Chase only different colours. He has large fuzzy eyebrows and long, fluffy bangs. His pelt is mostly tan with a cream undercarriage and cream face markings. His ears and nose are a darker brown with his paw pads and ear insides being a peach colour. His eyes are a forest green colour. Uniform Fletcher wears a green and yellow football shirt with the numbers 01 imprinted on it in white. He sometimes wears green wristbands and a football helmet also. His collar is a light green colour that matches his eyes. His pup tag depicts a soccer ball and he carries a green pup pack on his back. Pup Pack Tools * Whistle * Air pump * Ball launcher * Stopwatch/timer Fletcher is Chases exact opposite in personality. He's immature for his age, disobedient and he makes unnecessary, witty remarks whenever he can. He also tends to tease Chase a lot due to his too serious personality. Although Fletcher can be unruly at times he does have a little sense. He knows when to stick up for others and won't tolerate bullies at all. He is very protective of his siblings and family. Fletcher can also be quite defensive and can get offended a little too easily, causing him to snap and sometimes get violent, his arrogance, stupidity and moon sized ego often don't help out in situations like these either. He also has an uncontrollable competitive streak and gets jealous easily. Around others though he’s very sociable and if he sees a pretty lady he can’t help but flirt up a storm, despite his romantic advances usually being unsuccessful. Fletcher was born the son of Brooke and Athlone. Most of his youth was well spent and his parents loved and cared for him, always making time for their son. This all changed soon when Brooke wanted to have another pup and move in with a human family. Athlone strongly disagreed with this decision since he had had a bad experiences with humans in his past. For months Fletcher listened to his parents fighting, he was stressed and even depressed to an extent through it all. Luckily his newfound friend, Elsie helped him through most of it. Finally, Brooke broke it off with Athlone, taking Fletcher and moving to Adventure Bay. Hurt and angered, Athlone left to head back to Alaska where he was originally from, though it's unknown if he made the journey. After the split, Fletcher went to live with his mother and her new owner, Jessica. During this time Brooke met Chief and fell in love with him. Soon enough, Fletcher had a new step father and shortly after Fletcher became a big brother to Chase and Harper. He loved his new siblings more than anything else, though he absolutley hated his step dad for replacing Athlone in Brooke's heart. Fletcher started to shun out Chief and would snap when he tried talk to him. Angered and appalled by Fletchers attitude, Chief started to turn a cold shoulder to him, believing him to be a bad influence on his younger siblings. Seeing how unhappy her young son was with his new life, Brooke decided to send him up to his aunts in Alaska, to calm tensions between him and Chief. A year and a bit later, Fletcher returned to his home. Immediately, he began to repair the broken bonds with his little brother. Not long after his arrival though he had another rough encounter with his step father, causing him to unintentionally turn on Chase. He hurtfully teased Chase to the point of making him run away. Fletcher, filled with worry and regret, went after his little brother, finding him and apologising to him. After this Fletcher changed and decided to focus on becoming a brother his younger siblings could really look up to. He lived out the rest of his teen years in Adventure Bay, joining the PAW Patrol as a sports trainer pup. He was also reunited with Elsie by chance and he even patched up his relationship with Chief. After then dating Elsie for a long while the two marry have have four pups, Crash, Camo, Blitz and Soda. |-|Stories By Me!= Present Gen: * Since The Moment We Met * A Pups Big Brother * Pups and the Mountain Mayhem * Pups and the Ruff Rescue * Pups and the Midnight Spooks * Pups and the Troubled Teen * Pups save a Family * Fletcher's Birthday Surprise * Pups and the Wipeout Second Gen: * Pups and the Junkyard Adventure Third Gen: * Pup Pup Treasure Hunt * Love is a Breeze (Mentioned) * Goodbye isn't the End Creepypasta: *Running from the flames Collabs: * Pup Pup Sleepwalk! * Pups in Zoo Trouble * Pups Battle Egos * Pups and the Spooky Mystery * Pups and the Holiday Disaster Song Articles Songs By Me: * The One (Fletcher Version) * Love that Lets Go (Fletcher and Soda Version) Songs By Others: * Red and Black * Look Down * Drink With Me |-|Stories By Others!= Stories By Others: * Pup pup puppy presents! * The Jealousy Series * Chase's Jealousy * Pups and the Hockey Tournament * Pup Busters Ep 1: Feathers? * Pups Dance the Night Away * Pups and the Mice * Icy Cases * Birthday Fever * Elsa's Icy Nightmare * Pups and the Third-Wheel * Pups feeling lost * (Paw patrol) Pokemon: Road to Champion! * Pups and the Duke of Eco! * Sweet bundle of fur * Pups and the Allergic reaction * Pups and the Peanut Panic * Slice of Life * Labrador Origins * Rubble's Brother * Pup Pup Memories * Jurassic Pup * Pups save an exterminator starting page * Pups save an exterminator part 1 * The Alaskan Adventure * It Is Time * Pups & the Magic Typewriter * Pups and the big Decision * Relocation: Jurassic Pup * Pups and the First Day * Pups and the Bad Day * Pups and the Family Vacation * Howl-O-Ween Scares * West Paw High: 10th Grader's Goal * Pups and the Candy-swiper * Pups and the Haunted House * Raptor Squad * Pup Podcasts * Wess Bronycon Adventure * Pups and the Snowy Proposal * A Tune of Love * It's a West Paw Christmas! * Pokemon Omega Ruby: Heroine of Hoenn * Citizen Weathers / The Soccer Game * Brookes Adventure with Rex and Ella's Pups * Paw Patrol - The Great Race - The Movie! * Paw Patrol - The Great Race : Fletcher * Superhero Academy: A Hero's Dawn. * Trooper's Jealousy * Pups and the Party Disaster * The trip to France * The trip to France part 2 * Pups and the Party Crasher * How the Pups Came Together * Pups fix the playground * Rex Weathers The Movie! * The Jealousy Series * Chief in Burtonland * PAW Patrol/Les Miserables * Ppr episode 30: Foggy Ghostbottom * Ppr episode 31: The Battle Between Good And Evil * Ppr episode 32: Wanted For What? * Citizen Weathers / The Soccer Game * Paw Patrol - The Great Race - Will You Won't You * Chase's Hangout Catchphrases * There is no I in team! * Did somebody call awesome? * Play hard and aim high! Voice actors Pup: Ryan ODonohue (Voice of young Kovu in The Lion King 2). Teen/Adult: Zac Efron (Troy from high school musical). Fears *Fletcher biggest fear by far is Mice. He has an extreme phobia of the creatures and absolutely hates when others hold the creatures in front of his face. This fear came from the his fathers fear of them, Fletcher saw Athlone as the toughest pup around, so when Athlone ran screaming from mice, Fletcher was quick to follow. *Losing his family. After his mother and father spilt, Fletcher was torn, he was even more heartbroken when he never saw Athlone again. Friends *His closest friend by far is Sport the two met as puppies and quickly formed a strong, brotherly bond. Ever since the pair have been almost inseparable. The duo have a lot in common, with their personalities being almost identical. Both love sports and messing about with their younger relatives, also loving to cause trouble together. Fletcher can always count on Sport to be there if he needs him, or simply if he needs a buddy to ditch school with. * For the longest time his best friend was Elsie. She was actually the first ever friend he made. Despite being separated from her when they were still young, they never forgot each other. When they were reunited by chance years later, the two instantly began to pick up where they left off. They got closer and closer until they finally started dating, which then went on to became an unbreakable love. *After Sport, his next closest friend would be Danny. The pair met at the lookout one day when they were both fairly young. Instantly, the two clicked and became great friends, they did a lot together since both their siblings were in the PAW Patrol. Danny was a lot more calmer than Fletcher as a pup, often being the voice of reason for his wild and unruly nature. As teens the pair are still super close and love hanging out. Family * Brooke (Mother) * Chief (Step-Father) * Athlone (Biological Father) * Elsie (Mate) * Soda, Blitz (daughters) * Camo, Crash (sons) * Adelmo, Hershel (Sons in-law) * Rain, Garnet (Daughters in-law) * Bernard, Claudius, Drew, AJ, Rumble (Grandsons) * Tess, Hershey, Rowan, Taylor, Amara (Granddaughters) * Chase (half-brother) * Skye (Sister in-law) * Harper (Half-sister) * Huck (Brother in-law) * Turbo, Gunner, Bat, Ace (nephews) * Lani, Sora, Mouse (Nieces) * Clarity, Breeze, Robin, Sandy, Miracle (Great nieces) * Cayo, Digger (great Nephews) * Junebug, Cola, Elena, Nita (Cousins) * Desmond (Step-Cousin) Random Facts * He was created\"born" on the 11th of October 2014. * I adopted Fletcher from Lunar Lex. * After meeting Elsie again as a teen, Fletcher soon appoints her to his wingman, allowing her to trail along with him when he tries to woo other girls. Though it's not long before Elsie eventually starts to fall for the shepherd and watching him try to win other girls hearts just gets too much for her and she snaps, telling him her true feelings. Fletcher is delighted to hear the truth and even admits that he had a small crush on her when they were pups and that it also never really went away. They start dating afterwards. * He also had his sister Harper as an unofficial wingman. He'd bribe her sweet treats if she made puppy dog eyes and told girls how great her big brother was. * When Fletcher was an infant, his mother got him a stuffed mouse to try help him get over his fear of them. Fletcher didn't like the toy at all, he tried to like it for a while for his mother's sake then stuffed it into a drawer until Harper came along. He was originally meant to give it to her for her birthday, but instead Brooke gave it to her one night when she was upset about him being away. Harper named it "Fletchie" after her older brother. Harper later passes it down to her daughter, Mouse. * Chase and Fletcher have a love hate relationship, although most of the time Fletcher teases Chase to his limits. There are times where he can be a kind, caring and fun brother. Chase loves Fletcher to bits and Flethcer loves him too, he'd never admit it though. * He was originally Chase's cousin, but I figured brothers would be more fun. * He loves playing with his nieces, Lani and Sora and his nephew, Ace. He's super close to Lani and loves to wrestle with her, he always makes sure he wouldn't hurt her though. He's always there for his nieces and nephews if they need help or advice, always doing his best to comfort them and make them happy. * Fletcher is a huge TMNT fan, he loves to watch the show and sometimes forces Chase to watch it with him, his favourite turtle is Michaelangelo (Mikey). * In Future gen, he becomes "fierce rivals" with Maui, competing for the spot of Lani's favourite uncle. He tries to be better than him by attempting dangerous stunts, usually leaving poor Ace to patch up the bumps and bruises on his over jealous and idiotic uncle. * Once his little sister, Harper, has her puppies, Fletcher is overjoyed and immediately takes a liking to the four little pups. The three boys, Gunner, Turbo and Bat love their silly old uncle and enjoy playing and play fighting with him. Fletcher is always up for playing with his nephews when they come to visit. * His niece, Mouse, looks up to him a lot. Fletcher however doesn't notice, he's too busy trying to gain Lani's affections and pull her away from Maui. Mouse loves to help her uncle try win Lani over, though is a little hurt and upset he doesn't seem to notice her. When Fletcher finally gives up trying to be Lani's favourite, Mouse tells him that he's her favourite uncle, which Fletch is overjoyed to hear. * One halloween when he was a pup Fletcher ended up having an "accident" after seeing a kid dressed up as Stuart Little, Chase enjoys sharing that story with others because it embarrasses him, Danny teases Fletcher a lot because of it. * Fletcher was the first pup Harper saw when she first opened her eyes and he was also the one who named her. * When Harper goes into her teenage years and starts dating, Fletcher and Chase fly into over protective big brother mode and do anything they can to stop or sabotage her dates. They follow her and hide in bushes, which Harper is none too pleased about. * For Harpers dates he bought an oversized T-shirt which he squeezes himself and his younger sister into, Harper of course hates the t-shirt and is always trying to struggle out of it. * After meeting Huck, Fletcher takes a liking to the pup and enjoys to play sports with him and teach him how to be a good team player. He decides to take him on as his sports pup trainee and likes to teach him different things with help from Sport. * Once Fletcher's pups grow up and leave him he starts to become depressed, though he can conceal it well at most times, there are days he can't help but break down crying. It saddens him to see his children all grown up and with families of their own. It makes him feel left out and slightly forgotten, he knows they don't do it intentionally though. In his old age he becomes close to his grandpups, mainly AJ. He loves that his grandson enjoys spending time listening to his stories and being with him. * Fletcher lives a long, happy life but eventually passes away from old age. His last words were to his grandson AJ, who he had the closest bond with after his children and siblings had all grown up and started families of their own. AJ was too innocent to realise what actually happened to his grandpa. Each morning he looks out the Lookout window expecting to see his grandpa walking up the street, though he never comes, and eventually little AJ gives up waiting for his grampy. |-|Art by me!= FletcherPPstyle2018.png|Drawn in PAW Patrol style~ Too Protective.png|Collab with Tundra~! <33 Fletcher and Chase aren't too happy about Huck out on a date with their sister, Harper XDD Fletcher you jerk he's your trainee! Pup-Tag: Fletcher.jpg|Fletchers pup-tag~ I redesigned it a bit~ UncleFletcher.jpg|Pic I drew of Fletcher with his nephew and nice (Lani and Ace) ^^ Twitterpated.jpg|Fletcher making fun of Sports crush on Ocean FletcherAndChase.jpg|Fletcher doing what he does best! Embarrassing his lil bro in front of his friend Fletcher Sport and Squeak.jpg|"EW, get it away" Fletchers not too fond of his buddy Sports mouse squeak, squeak is very fond of him though Puppy Fletch~!.jpg|Pupper Fletchie Puppy Bruhs.jpg|Fletcher and his best buddy Sport as puppehs, they've been bros from the beginning <33 A new rival.jpg|"And so, a rivalry is born!" XD So, something like this would be how Fletchers "fierce rivalry" with Maui started XD Turtles are better.jpg|More of Fletcher and Mauis epic rivalry~! Cmon Maui, even you're wise enough to to know turtles top superheroes anyday! XD Fletcher is by far the most mature uncle of the family :"D Husky Cousins .jpg|Fletcher and his cousinnnnn, Igloo! Fletcher and Smoky~.jpg|Fletcher playing soccer with Smoky~ The Dating Shirt.jpg|This is what Harper trying to go out on a date looks like XD see his trivia for more info~ FletcherAndSora.jpg|Uncle Fletcher with his niece Sora! FletchXSport Cheeb.jpg|Crackship Cheeb of Fletcher and Sport~! Baby Fletcher~.jpg|Finally made baby Flecth! With a twist though~ Fletcher's most embarrassing baby photo is his first Halloween, Brooke took advantage of the holiday to dress her beloved son Look at the stars~.jpg| Wittle fletch with papa Athlone~ Fletcher's inspiration.jpg|Fletcher fanboying over his idol Sport~ The best uncle.jpg|What Fletcher said to Sora the day she opened her eyes and ears xD I am.. Your brother!.jpeg|Idk tbh Kitty Fletch.jpeg|So after finding out about the Kitty Catastrophe crew... We're pals, right?.jpeg|Grandpa Fletch with his grandson AJ Goodbye isn't the End.jpeg|Fletcher talking to AJ one last time in his dream~ Brotherly bonding.jpeg|Haven't drawn these two in a while ;3; Fletcher and Chase doing some playful teasing~ Love that lets go.jpeg 12463960 871325746316402 897391078 n.jpg|Fletcher may be away but he's still there for her in her dreams ;u; |-|Art by Others!= puppy play.png|Fletcher and Elsie's first meeting~ By Tundra~ new daddy.png|Fletcher, Elsie and their newborn babies <3 By Tundra <3 Tiny evil.png|Comic of Fletch, Maui and Lani made by Tundrathesnowpup as a sequel to my comic XD Family.png|Eeeeeee Fletcher and his family <3 amazing giftie from Tundrathesnowpup~!! <3 Fletcher's puptag.jpg|Fletcher's tag drawn by Mackie <3 FletcherAndChase.jpeg|Fletcher teasing his lil bro chase. ~ drawn by the Tundrathesnowpup <333 FletcherAndChase2.jpg|Fletcher giving chase a noogie ~ drawn by DJ-Doxie on Da Fletcher.jpg|Funny pic of Fletcher dancing to 'I'm sexy and I know it"~drawn by koho2001 <333 Fletcher.png|Fletcher, Gift art by Sarah the FBI pup Fletcher .jpg|At with Taten1199 Fletcher, stop it.jpg|Adorable gift from Chandlerscout, I love it so much! <33 FletcherAT.jpg|Art Trade with KingSamurott AT Fletcher and Chase.jpg|Art Trade I did with FlyingTreeinFishbowl on Da~ Fletcher and Sport AT.jpg|Art Trade with Sportthewolfsky~ Sports pet mouse squeak has i liking for Fletcher, too bad Fletchers scared of mice~! Fletcher pic for WittleFuzzyPuppehs~.jpeg|Fletcher~! Art trade by Puppylove101 Gift.jpeg|Fletcher~! Gift art by Blizzardthenealouspup Baby Cousins~!.png|Sooooo cute! Adorable picture of Fletcher with his cousin, Igloo~! <3 awesome giftie from Puppylove5 <3<3 Ashes and Fletcher comicon 001.jpg|Fletcher and Ashes in TMNT cosplay~ gift from ROCKYDOG13 Cheeb Fletcher traditional.png|Cheeb Fletcher~! Adorable giftie from 258Raindrop <3<3 Cops!!.jpg|Fletcher and Sport as cops~ made by Sportthewolfsky <333 Fletch and Huck~.jpg|Fletcher playing sports with his trainee Huck <33 by Sportthewolfsky <33333 AT with Fuzzy.jpg|At with RockytheEco-pup~ Fletch and Smoky going to throw water balloons on chase xD The Betrayal.jpg|Fletcher doesn't seem too happy about Harper and Hucks first interaction XD awesome art by Sportthewolfsky <333 Fletcher gift.jpg|Amazing giftie from SunnyPuppy45 ^^ Let me out!.jpg|Oh Fletcher XD you and Chase need to stop tormenting Huck XD Giftie by Sportthewolfsky<33 Fletchie~!.jpg|Since I stood Sports style she decided to steal mine XD gift from Sportthewolfsky <3 My Hero!.jpg|"My hero" gah Huck you're so cute x3 Photo (21).jpg|There is no I in team XD Awesome gift from PittbullLover! <3 But it's so boorrring.jpg|Fletcher hates school XD by Confetti the party pup Fletch Sketch.jpg|Hnnnnn it's so so cute!!! Adorable sketchie of Fletch made by the wonderful Puppylove5~! <3 Fletch~.jpg|Another adorable giftie from Puppy <3<3 Fletcher gift2.jpg|Adorable gift from Goldenthepup! Fletcher5.jpeg|Fletcher! Awesome pic by SunnyPuppy45~ Cookie trouble.png|Com from Tundra~ QuQ Fletcher is not a good influence XD "101 ways to use you's siblings" IOU.jpg|gift from Chandlerscout oi.png|By HalfSlicer on DA BruhSATDA.jpg|Art Trade with Zumarocks~ IMG 20160719 094115.jpg|Gift from evadog1234 Pup Pup Pets1.jpeg|Fletcher with his pet turtle- gift from Chase the police pup 555 Ohhh " brother " .jpg|Gift from eva1234dog at__puppy_buddies_by_shamuart239-daceaad.jpg|Trade with Jay! Puppy bruhs~ ATTruthordare.JPG|Trade from Chase555 ^^ Fletch and Chase.png|Adorable gift from ChaseBuddy22! 20170512 023814.jpg|Gift from Splash! Poor Chase XD No We'd never forget you !.jpg|Gift from Estrella! Soda is worried about being forgotten but Fletcher assures her she won't be <3 Fletcher!.jpg|Gift from Icetiger101! Fletcher-and-Marshall-edit.png|Gift from PawPatrolZuma comm_1_2___you_need_to_stay_low__by_raindroplily-d9nevae.png|adorable commission by 258raindrop!! Fletcher teaching his little niece Sora a prank :p Fletcher Screenshot Edit.png|Awesome screenshot edit by PokeTitansGo! HAHHAHAHA.png|Another gift from Splash! 4065E860-89CA-49B3-9319-D148427474B6.png|Cute gift from OpenWish! 6BED151A-F8C4-42A9-B801-4F4952563247.jpeg|Gift from Baxterthemailpup! |-|Off Canon= FletcherHuman.jpg|Human Fletcher (top right) and others ~ drawn by DJ-Doxie on Da Fletcher and Chase.jpg|Human Fletcher and chase playing in the snow~ AT with chasexskyelover7 WC and Fletcher.jpg|Doodle I did for my pal Chaseisonthecase, Chases wolf version with his "little brother" Fletcher x3 Teenagers.jpg|Another gift from Chandlerscout <333 Fletcher and her oc Elsa Seriously Fletcher?!.jpg|Fletcher in a turtle cosplay with his bro Chase and two sisters, Elsa and Anna~ (Elsa and Anna are his sisters in a different fanonverse Gift For WittleFuzzehPuppehs.png|Awesome gift from Thunderbird1internetionalrescue! :D ImNOTLittleGIFT.jpg|Gift from Chandlerscout NEWsisterGIFT.jpg|Gift from Chandler- this takes place in her Fanon and isn't canon to my universe TEAMDETECTIVEFletcher.jpg|Another gift from Chandler Teen Chase and Young Fletcher.png|What if Chase was the older brother? Fun AU pic made by sonic! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Mixed Breed Category:Teenagers Category:Relatives Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Reformed Characters Category:Relative to Chase Category:Chase's Family Category:Friendly Characters Category:Present gen pups Category:Present gen Category:Unofficial member Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Older Sibling Category:Older sibling to one of the main seven pups Category:Sibling to Chase Category:Male Pup Category:Male Character Category:Sport Pup Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Chase's Brother Category:Chase's Sibling Category:Shepherd Family Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:MidnightCollies' Character